Juste une autre machine
by freuleuleu
Summary: Dans un Detroit où Markus est resté désactivé, Connor n'a personne contre qui lutter. A moins que quelqu'un d'autre se dresse sur son chemin et qu'au lieu de juste réaliser qu'il est un déviant, il pourrait découvrir bien plus. Amitié, amour et colère, Detroit est toujours rongé par le besoin de liberté des déviants mais l'histoire est cette fois différente.[Futur romance gay]


**_Bonjour à tous! _**  
**_Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me disais que vous saluer était déjà une bonne idée mais bon, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus._**  
**_Si! Alors, c'est ma première histoire sur cette plateforme, je ne partage pas d'habitude ce que j'écris mais je ne sais pas, ce site à su me plaire et me tenter. Donc, voila une première histoire racontant l'histoire d'un Detroit sans Markus et d'un Connor sans grand ennemi à combattre ... A moins que... Alors, oui, ce ne sera pas une histoire digne d'un grand livre mais puisque c'est long, de vous résumé vite fait : futur romance gay, beaucoup de raccourcis pour éviter de vous répéter des passages que vous connaissez déjà et une histoire qui se construit un peu au fur et à mesure des chapitres! Je sais ce que je veux faire et ou je veux aller , ne vous en faites pas!_**  
**_Voila un premier chapitre pour vous planter le décor et présenter rapidement les personnages, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_**  
**_Encore une fois, je débute et je serai ravie d'avoir des avis constructifs pour m'améliorer!_**  
**_Merci d'avance (et tout un tas de bisous pour votre lecture :) ) _**

* * *

Il parait que les plus grandes histoires ont un personnage principal défini et que toute l'intrigue ne gravite qu'autour d'eux. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger games, voila le genre de saga auxquelles je pense, des histoires qui ont fait frémir d'excitation la plupart des jeunes de l'époque et qui encore maintenant, figure la plupart de leurs étagères.  
Cette histoire n'est pas faire pour suivre ce genre de plan, elle suit l'idée stupide que les réels héros de nos histoires sont dans l'ombres, des individus qui, dans la plus grande des discrétion, déterminent le cours de l'histoire sans jamais le dévoiler, qui ne veulent pas de cette lumière dans laquelle sont plongés ces héros tant adulé, trop adulé.

Le fait est pourtant que toute histoire a probablement besoin d'un individu, un être qui limite notre vision du récit, de l'intrigue, de ce monde que l'on découvre à travers ses yeux. Alors… Ici, dans ce Detroit dépourvu d'un Markus apte à se relever dans cet enfer voué aux androids, nos yeux seront ceux de Markus et sa vision, celle d'un android encore loin d'être un héro, si compté qu'il puisse en devenir un.

Notre histoire commence alors enfin un matin, celui où Connor recherchait une fois encore le lieutenant, comme si cela était une habitude à laquelle il devrait se faire. Hank n'était pas la et lorsque Connor interrogea un autre agent, ce dernier lui rit au nez, comme s'il était inconcevable de voir le lieutenant avant quelques heures au moins.  
Si Connor avait été tenté d'attendre, comme n'importe quel Android l'aurait fait, il préféra pourtant bien vite faire le tour des bureaux dans le but futile d'en apprendre davantage sur celui avec qui il devrait bientôt travailler constamment.  
Peut-être avait-il trop cherché puisque ses pas finirent dans la cuisine du poste et que la douce voix de ce cher Gavin se fit entendre. Un Android ne ressent rien, c'est ce que vous dirait Connor si vous veniez à l'interroger sur le sujet, le fait est que s'il était apte à ressentir une chose pour ce cher Gavin, ce serait certainement une haine violente et un besoin de le frapper avec tout objet contendant.  
Sauf qu'il ne ressentait rien et que donc, lorsque ce cher et tant aimé détective l'interpela avec la délicatesse d'un camionneur ivre, il ne pu que se retourner et le saluer. Je vous passe les détails, la plupart des gens connaissent déjà le résultat de cet échange et j'aimerai éviter de faire sans cesse mention du langage de Gavin, voyez cela comme une censure, preuve de ma compassion pour vos beaux yeux.  
Je reprend donc à l'instant où le détective exigea un café, un autre que celui qu'il avait déjà entre ses doigts. Peut être était ce dans le but de montrer à quel point il était supérieur, à quel point Connor lui devant respect et service, allez savoir. Le fait est que l'android le fixa et refusa. « Je suis programmé pour ne suivre que les ordres du lieutenant Anderson. », ce n'était peut-être pas la réponse la plus sage à prononcer, le refus le plus sage, puisqu'une lueur sembla enflammer le regard de Gavin et …  
Qu'un gobelet de café surgit de nulle part, comme pour séparer les deux hommes. Le regard de Connor se posa alors sur ce nouvel intervenant, qu'il n'eut pas la fantaisie de percevoir comme un sauver, c'était un android officier, un PC200 pour les plus curieux. Si le model lui paraissait dans l'immédiat étrange, il ne dit rien. Ses analyses n'étaient jamais erronées, les résultats ne pouvaient être faussés.

\- « Voila votre café, détective Reed »

Pas un mot de plus, pas une remarque ou un rappel à l'ordre que l'homme ferait probablement mieux d'entendre, non. Après tout, c'était ce que l'on demandait aux machines, non ? Le service, quelques formules prés faites et rien de plus. Gavin se contenta de prendre son gobelet et au moment de partir, se pencha vers Connor, pointant son doigt bien trop proche de son visage.

-« Tu devrais prendre exemple, boite de conserve. »

Il partit enfin, embarquant avec lui l'officier présent. C'est alors qu'il ne plana qu'un long silence ou Connor fixa l'officier android, qui lui, de son côté, se contentait de fixer Gavin. Cette observation aurait certainement pu durer des heures encore, si Hank n'avait pas fait un retour fracassant, la porte qu'il claqua faisant alors trembler jusqu'au sol. Connor oublia alors bien vite son sauveur d'un instant pour rejoindre le lieutenant et parler de cette fameuse collaboration qui semblait tant lui déplaire, de ce travail dont Hank ne voulait pas.  
Si Connor tenta tant bien que mal de plaire à l'humain, ce dernier sembla lui, tout faire pour que son nouveau coéquipier lui déplaise. Anderson n'aimait pas les machines et savait le faire sentir. L'échange dégénéra bien vite et alors qu'Hank fini par en venir aux mains, l'un de ces collègues l'interrompit avec une piste. Quelque chose qui pourrait enfin faire avancer l'une de ces enquêtes qui piétinaient déjà depuis bien trop longtemps. Une paire d'androids déviantes en fuite, une affaire récente, quelque chose qui pourrait enfin être résolu.

L'on pourrait se dire que les choses s'arrêtèrent la mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Bien vite, l'agitation du côté des cellules attira les foules. Le dernier déviant attrapé essayait d'exploser son crâne contre la vitre de sa cellule, comme si, tout à coup repoussé trop loin dans sa peur, il ne voulait faire qu'une chose : faire ce que Connor avait jusqu'alors essayé d'éviter perdre des informations cruciales par la destruction de l'appareil.

\- « Connor, qu'est-ce que t'attend, bon sang ?  
\- Lieutenant, l'android-  
\- Ils s'en occupent déjà. »

Connor fit alors demi-tour pour suivre le lieutenant et c'est durant cette fraction de seconde, durant laquelle son regard balaya le commissariat, qu'il vit à nouveau l'android officier et il fut presque sur de voir sa diode se tinter de rouge alors que son regard était rivé sur la fameuse cellule.  
Le fait est que ça n'avait aucune importance, puisque d'autres s'en occupaient déjà. 

* * *

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la ?

\- Le capitaine Fowler a pensé plus sage de ne pas vous laisser seul avec l'android envoyé par CyberLife. J'ai donc été affecté temporairement à votre affaire. »

Le lieutenant sembla bougonner dieu seul sait quoi, alors que l'officier se contenta de sourire.

« Et je dois l'appeler comment celui-la ?  
\- L'on m'a appelé Jack, je suis programmé pour vous assister lieutenant Anderson. »

Encore ce sourire faux jeton et cette expression à moitié neutre, juste ce qu'il fallait au lieutenant que pour qu'il ne se reconcentre dans la minute qui suivait sur leur affaire alors que le détective Collins fixait les deux androids comme si il avait l'impression qu'ils se multipliaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque le long et audible raclement de gorge d'Hank se fit entendre que le détective revint parmi les vivants et fit enfin son topo sur l'affaire en cours.  
Des agents quadrillaient déjà le secteur à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. En fin de compte, ils n'avaient rien de plus que ce dont on les avait informés. L'heure de son arrivée, les vêtements volés puis, la superette. Les humains semblaient peiner à trouver une piste et la … La plupart d'entre vous connaissent déjà la suite, Connor trouva enfin une piste : celle qu'il fallait suivre. Rien ne change de l'histoire connu, si ce n'est le face à face avec Ralph.  
Connor, suivi de près par Jack, se trouva au plus proche de ce qu'il cherchait sans même s'en douter.  
Il n'y avait, entre lui et la déviante qu'un autre android, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait alors.

Il ne fit, pendant un temps, que poser quelques questions. Tout se passait de façon normale, si ce n'est ordinaire et puis, la diode de Ralph se mit à vriller, comme s'il recevait des informations, de dieu seul sait où. Connor fut déstabilisé et Ralph lui sauta presque à la gorge, tout en hurlant à celles qu'il protégeait de filer. Sortirent alors de sous l'escalier les deux déviantes et alors que tout android censé aurait couru à leur poursuite, Jack aida Connor contre son assaillant, repoussant alors Ralph qui ne cessait de revenir à la charge.

Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour se débarrasser du vagabond et alors que Jack s'occupait de le menotter, Connor fila à la poursuite des deux jeunes androids. Il ne les rattrapa pas puisque, cédant à l'ordre d'Hank, il ne tenta en aucun cas de traverser. Peut être aurait il du puisque les deux fugitives arrivèrent en un seul morceau de l'autre coté et lui, resta les mains vides.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour devant la supérette et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Jack, claquant alors la portière du véhicule amenant Ralph que l'envoyé de CyberLife comprit que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute mais de celui qui n'avait su prendre la bonne initiative dès le début.

-« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas suivi ? Elles étaient la priorité ! »

Jack resta silencieux et laissa sa diode se teindre de jaune. Sur le coup, il était impossible de savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Etait-il nerveux ? Se sentait il coupable ? Pire, craignait il d'être désactivé ? Peu importe la réponse, il n'y en avait pas une pour être meilleure que les autres puisqu'elles causeraient sans doute toute la désactivation de l'officier.

\- « Le capitaine Fowler m'a ordonné de protéger l'android RK800, il n'a pas précisé de quelle menace. »

C'était étrangement une réponse valable, alors, Connor ne dit rien. Il laissa son regard dériver alors de Jack vers la voiture ou se tenait alors leur seule piste encore possible. Une chance dans toute cette poisse, le mince espoir de se redresser après cet échec.  
Enfin, si Ralph était arrivé au poste. 

* * *

_**TATATAAAAAAAAM.**_  
_**Imaginez une musique dramatique au générique et tout un tas de réaction sur youtube choqué par cette fin. Ce n'est certainement pas le cas mais je trouve ça drole de dramatiser un peu les choses :D **_  
_**Je sais le chapitre est peu rapide mais je pense qu'un premier chapitre ne doit jamais être trop long (y)**_  
_**Bref, merci pour votre lecture et j'espère encore avoir droit à vos avis!**_  
_**Des bisous!**_


End file.
